


茶歇时刻No.1

by sennhang



Series: 写作历程 [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Accidental Secret Identity, Agent!Aoko, Agent!Sonoko, Alternate Universe - Writer, Comedy, Gen, Kaito really wants to write Sci-fi, Shinichi and Kaito make it hard for Sonoko and Aoko, Shinichi only writes murders, Why can't everyone just play nice?, Writer!Kaito, Writer!Shinichi, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 为什么大家不能和谐相处？, 作家快斗, 作家新一 - Freeform, 快斗很想写科幻, 意外的秘密身份, 新一只写谋杀, 新一和快斗让园子和青子头大, 经纪人园子 - Freeform, 经纪人青子, 轻松向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennhang/pseuds/sennhang
Summary: 两个女孩，聚在一起抱怨他们挑剔的作家朋友。园子哀嚎，青子大笑……还用多说什么呢？
Series: 写作历程 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816858





	茶歇时刻No.1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coffee Break No. 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020154) by [Phantoms_Echo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantoms_Echo/pseuds/Phantoms_Echo). 



> 作注：  
> 弃权声明：我并不拥有《名侦探柯南》或是《魔术快斗》，只拥有这篇同人的故事。

“我不明白，小青子！”园子在她的浓缩摩卡拿铁（外加一份香草）旁哀嚎：“他那么厉害！他的文笔出神入化！人们 **热爱** 他的作品！所以 **为什么他不愿意写作** ？！”

青子笑着往茶里加了少量牛奶，轻轻搅拌将二者融为一体。“园子前辈，我相信他没有那么糟糕啦！”

青子并不能肯定，毕竟她们从未交换过她们客户的名字，但是园子很容易过度夸张。这一点是青子还在园子的出版社实习时了解到的。是园子将青子介绍给编辑并帮她建立人脉。在这个依靠关系的行业里，园子一直都是个救星。

园子认识 **所有人** 。在这层关系下，如今的青子也认识了所有人。

哪怕青子已经结束实习成为全职，她和园子依然会约在一起喝咖啡，抱怨她们各自的客户们——或者说 **客户** ，鉴于她俩都各自只有一个。这对于现代的文学经纪人来讲并不常见，但出于多种原因，园子和青子都成了特殊情况。

“有的！”园子凑过来，似是要讲个秘密：“这是最后一个了！他写它的目的就是为了摆脱我！他这么说的！‘ **我写这个是为了你离我** **远点！你不该喜欢的！** ’这是他原话！”

好吧，从园子这些年说的来看……听起来的确像是园子口中的“新混蛋！”。

“至少他没想把外星人写进悬疑小说，”青子抱怨道，同时啜了一口茶：“愚蠢的笨蛋斗。”

“可是你不明白！”园子挂在青子胳膊上哭喊道：“我倒是 **想** 离开悬疑题材！他写的全都是谋杀、谋杀、和 **谋** **杀** ！甚至他的爱情线都是基于他的主人公如果暴露身份就会被 **杀** 的前提上！”

这个……好吧，青子能理解为什么会厌倦了。尽管快斗有时会难管，但至少他保证了故事积极的一面。好吧，那的确是个寻找杀害主角父亲的凶手的复仇故事，可是里面时不时会有笑点。总能让青子翘起嘴角。

“你有没有试着和他谈谈？”青子问道，她拍拍园子的头，后者也逐渐冷静下来。

“我有！”园子哼了一声。“他说那样 **很** 搞笑。”

“哈？”

“一个小孩带领警方查案，还被允许进入犯罪现场！”园子解释道：“他说这种情节可笑至极！他说这话的时候还 **确确实实笑了出来** ！”

“也许他只是……有着与众不同的幽默感？”青子试着说道。“笨蛋斗似乎认为有一个总是骑马登场的角色很搞笑，绝无半点夸张。”

“真的吗？”园子可怜兮兮地抬起头。

“他说那个混蛋活该，”青子复述道，一想起快斗当时的表情让她唇角上扬。她有75%的把握敢肯定，那个兰斯洛特君的原型是高中时与快斗针锋相对的白马同学。而快斗拒绝证实她的猜测。

“哈！”园子大笑一声：“听起来的确像是笨蛋斗会说的话。”

青子再三提醒自己，园子并不是在冒犯快斗。除了青子抱怨时会用的名字外，她并没有别的名字可以称呼他。

“先把这些抱怨放到一边，”园子喝了一口她的咖啡，“你打算为接下来的展会做些公关，是吗？”

“当然。”青子点点头：“笨蛋斗服装都选好了，虽然他有点不高兴。这次他报了幻想区，后来才听说他喜欢的作家会在悬疑区。他就有些郁闷。”

“至少他还 **想** 去，”园子叹了一口气：“我这才终于让新混蛋报了名。‘ **但是园子，我还在调查案子！** ’还有‘ **但是园子，这班飞机凌晨四点就会起飞！** ’”她模仿他的语气，吐了吐舌头，“说真的！如果我放任他，他就会一周二十四小时全天办案！再说他还指望什么？！是他不想做私人飞机！那是唯一一班能让他在听证会后准时抵达的航班！”

“好吧，让笨蛋斗去参加展会还是很容易的，”青子微笑道：“我觉得他其实暗自很喜欢这些，吸引注意力什么的。应该是从他父亲那里继承来的。”

“说到父亲，”园子狠狠喝着她的饮品，看起来像是她希望喝的是更烈的东西，“我提到他父亲和他在同一个区，你猜他什么反应？他直直看向我，叫我去取消他的位置。我真是搞不懂他！”

青子微笑叹了口气。捧着茶，她坦然迎接下一轮牢骚。偶尔青子有不少话要说，而园子则有更多，但这都没关系。

下一次，该轮到青子了。


End file.
